¿Vale la pena?
by haneko-chan
Summary: Sangre. Levantas tu mano para ver la gravedad de la herida que yace sobre tu ojo. ¿Qué habías hecho mal esta vez? -USUK- UkCentral


**Titulo: **¿Vale la pena?

**Resumen: **Sangre. Levantas tu mano para ver la gravedad de la herida que yace sobre tu ojo. ¿Qué habías hecho _mal_ esta vez?

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya y yo solo escribo para entretener.

* * *

Sangre.

Limpia, caliente, sobre tu piel.

Levantas tu mano para ver la gravedad de la herida que yace sobre tu ojo. Rojo. Se escurre entre tus dedos. Sientes movimiento debajo de tu nariz, los músculos se acomodan y se te hace increíble que pueda suceder; una sonrisa florece en tus labios. Pero a todo lo contrario que es una sonrisa, ésta es triste, melancólica. Dolorosa. No te imaginaste nunca que la situación llegaría a ese extremo, que sería como un campo de batalla donde el primero que se mantuviera en pie, y viera al otro caer, sería el vencedor; como aquella vez. Como aquella maldita vez.

Inclusive el cielo lloraba de nuevo. ¿O es tu corazón que se expresa siempre así? Es como tu pequeño _karma_. ¿Qué habías hecho _mal_ esta vez?

¿Haberle reclamado? No, estaba de más decir que era común que lo hicieras; más aún con esa persona.

¿Gritarle? No, eso siempre lo hacía. Aun cuando no era necesario. Él, entre todas las personas que conocías, te provocaba.

¿…Amarlo?

_El amor no tiene la culpa._

Llevaban días sin cambiar esa situación, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, buscándose para juntarse y luego separarse como imanes de polos contrarios. Para lastimarse, para amarse. Así era tu relación desde hace meses. Desastrosa, dañina, _suicida_.

Pero nunca habían llegado a este punto, tus ojos verdes temblaban de miedo, pero a su vez de coraje, uno que desde hace siglos no sentías. Y, aun así, la máxima expresión de tu corazón se salía por ellos, derramándose amargamente, sin ser notado, transparente, liquido… sin vida.

―_Oh my God_… ¡N-no quise! ―escuchas en un eco muy lejano, el sonido de esa voz que te puede volver loco en cualquier momento, tu menor temor y mayor debilidad. ― ¡Arthur! Yo-

Levantas tus ojos muy lentamente al sentir ruidos a tu alrededor, dirigiendo tu mirar al frente, y viendo el cielo frente a ti. Encerrado en esos orbes, en esos expresivos ojos, intentado escapar. Había algo mal en ese cielo azul, era tembloroso, turbio, oscuro. Para nada como lo conoces. No como era hace doscientos años. Te mira desesperado, los nervios le crispan la piel y sus labios tiemblan presa de la angustia.

Se ha agachado a recoger los restos del florero. Grandes y pequeños –diminutos- pedazos que yacen a pocos centímetros de tus pies. La única acción que logras realizar en esos momentos, es la que realizan tus ojos siguiendo sus movimientos. No sabes que hacer, ni que decir, ni cómo actuar.

Ya no aguantas más.

Se acerca a ti, lo sabes a pesar de que tu nublosa vista no puede ver más allá de tu respingada nariz. Lo sabes, porque percibes su aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo, el viento que se hace a un lado cuando pasa, y sobre todo por el sonido de sus pisadas. Todo gracias a ese detestable radar que tienes en el corazón, que detecta todo lo que hace.

Bajas la cabeza, no deseas verlo. Y sientes más de ese tibio fluido bajar por tu rostro, lentamente. Como las gotas de lluvia cuando la tormenta ha culminado.

Te toma toscamente de tu quijada, tanto que sientes los fragmentos restantes de vidrio en sus dedos, y obligándote a levantar tu cabeza te murmura, tan suave que percibes su aliento chocar contra tus resecos labios: ―Déjame ver.

No deseas cumplir su demanda, porque eso fue, y retiras de un tirón tu quijada para quedar mirando a tu lado izquierdo. Él insiste y tu cuerpo te traiciona, sueltas un sollozo y las lágrimas acumuladas salen en segundos siguiendo a las que antes habías derramado, presa de la angustia. Tu corazón palmita a un ritmo inestable y te preocupas que aquella otra persona pueda escuchar las súplicas que tus sentimientos gritan.

―No seas testarudo. _Please,_ déjame ver.

Cierras tus ojos, no pudiendo ver más el desplego de emociones que entre los dos percibías. No había mucho por hacer para que tu relación tuviera mejorías; era como el desespero de ver que un infante se cae tras sus primeros pasos.

Tocas de nuevo tu herida sangrante y te desplazas a las escaleras. Dos pasos. Tres. Sientes que una fuerza te detiene. No sabes si seguir y dejar de lado todo lo que en tu mundo está sucediendo, o dar la vuelta u confrontar tus penas.

Más todo lo que pasa por tu mente es una afirmación.

Lo odias.

Y ese simple pensamiento, de dos simples palabras y seis letras, te sorprende de sobremanera.

Tus parpados te pesan y una vorágine de colores pasa por tus claros ojos. Te sientes extrañamente ligero, te han reemplazado un globo de helio por cabeza, tus manos tiemblan y la molestia en tu brazo derecho aumenta. La fuerza que tira de ese brazo te desequilibra y te sientes caer.

Lo odias.

Es verdad. Ahora esa es tu verdad.

Pero no puedes evitar desear que, la suave tela que roza tus pómulos, el tierno sofoque que experimenta tu corazón, los firmes brazos que rodean tu cintura, el aliento a _Coca-Cola_ que choca en tu nariz, y el grito de salvación que entre coros de vidrios rotos, sangre espesa derramada, sollozos retenidos y palabras de amor, no sea nunca más un sueño al despertar.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo: **Primer fic que publico de Hetalia y USUK. Espero sea de tu agrado... A pesar de ser tan angst claro está.

Dejo el final abierto, para que vuelen su imaginación. Ya me dirán que piensan...

...¿Reviews?


End file.
